


To Each Their Own

by Revansbane



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revansbane/pseuds/Revansbane
Summary: Chloe, Sam, and Nadine are taking a much-needed break from treasure hunting. Things seem to be going ok until a visitor arrives.
Relationships: Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. To Each Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice, this is my first ever posted story. More chapters to come if it seems to do well. All mistakes are mine. Constructive criticism welcomed.

It was a typical day after many, many treasure hunting gigs. Nadine, Chloe, and Sam were taking a much needed break. They had been rummaging through the city of Dzibilchaltun in hopes of finding a priceless artifact tying back to the Temple of the Seven Dolls.

Nothing turned up in this adventure, but this is sometimes how these things go. Nothing is certain and treasure hunting has its good and bad days. All the more reason this break is a much needed one. Nadine finds a couple of quiet, quaint little huts just right outside of the state of Yucatan. She was surprised to find the huts had a Wi-Fi signal.

"Yay for modern technology," Nadine said under her breath as she sent a quick and simple text to her mother that all was ok and where she was located.

After Nadine and Chloe settled into their hut and Sam respectfully into his, Nadine stepped out to find some lunch. This left Chloe to relax and sit on the comfy couch and pull out her book she has been trying to finish since India. After an hour or so Nadine was back with two bags of food.

“Hi China, I missed you” stated Chloe

“You actually missed me or are you just hungry?” Nadine said.

“Can't it be both? Does it always have to be so black and white?” Chloe had not understood from day one why everything to do with Nadine had to be so this or that. She chalked it up to the whole mercenary lifestyle and let it be.

Nadine lays out the food on the provided coffee table and both dig in. After a few minutes, Chloe's phone vibrates. It's Sam…

 _“Tell Nadine thanks for the food. She MIGHT be an alright person after all”_ Chloe looks up from her phone and over to Nadine.

“What?” said Nadine with a smirk on her face.

“Nothing. Nice of you to pick up something for Sam is all”

“Common Courtesy”

"Uh-huh. It still was nice of you though. And I know you did it for my sake so thank you,” said Chloe.

“So, any leads on where to next?” Nadine asked.

“Not really. Just thought maybe we could take a break. Do something fun for a change? Maybe go see those northern lights?” Chloe hinted. If Chloe was being honest, she had grown quite close and fond of the beauty sitting next to her. She has no idea when it all started but she knows it's real and scary and everything she's always tried to avoid. Nadine has been there with her through it all in the last few months. She has been her rock. Saved her more than she can count. She could almost dare say she has fallen hard for the mercenary. _‘Nah’_ Chloe thinks. It's just pure infatuation because she hasn't had any sex in a few months, or years even if she were truthful. She is just worked up. And it's not all about sex anyway. But if that is the case, she could just go find anybody. But she doesn't want just anyone. She wants Nadine.

"Ja. Northern lights sound good to me, but you don't have to go." That hit Chloe like a ton of bricks. Does Nadine not want her around unless it has to do with treasure? It that all Nadine sees in her. _‘That can't be all’_ Chloe thinks. All the side glances, the soft gentle touches here and there. The hugs, the doing anything and everything to protect her? Surely those gestures mean more. Those weren't there when they first met. Nadine was somewhat cold, direct and formal. These small things came later with trust, talking and nightly chats. It came with gaining respect.

"Is it wrong for me to want to spend some time with you _away_ from treasure hunting things? We _are_ partners after all. We could just keep each other company. Nothing fancy.” Chloe said.

“The Northern Lights are kind of an intimate thing to me. Nothing about treasure hunting or men shooting at my head” Nadine said with as though she had no regard about Chloe’s feelings.

“Nadine. It’s not like I am asking you out on a date love.” Chloe giggled. And at that point, Nadine got up and headed to the door. "Would it had been so bad if you were? I need some air." And Nadine left.

As Nadine was walking along in the warm night air all kinds of thoughts kept racing through her head. ‘When did this start? When did I feel more than just friendship? Is that what this is? Is this why I feel I need to be distant?’ “I can't do this,” she said. It would mess up the best friendship she has had in years. She isn't an easy person to get along with and although Chloe can get under her skin, they click. “Click...ish”

Several hours went by and Nadine made her way back to the hut. When she entered, she noticed Chloe had already gone to bed. _'Good'_ she thought. No need to hash it out or talk. Just bed. As she finished putting her sleep attire on and slid under the sheets sleep couldn't come more quickly.

Two days had past and Chloe, Nadine and Sam were feeling rested, relaxed and ready for the next adventure. Chloe hasn't had the guts to bring up what happened a couple of days ago. She knows she should ask Nadine what she meant about asking her out but now didn't seem the right time. Nothing has panned out so far on the treasure hunting side of things, but Victor was on and on about some pirate treasure on the outskirts of Oak Island. It had sunken treasure he said. Chloe was taping away on her laptop and Nadine was on the floor doing her daily sit-ups. Sam was sitting at the table cleaning his pistol. It was about noon and it was going to be a hot sunny day. All three were in their little worlds when a knock came at the door. 

"We shouldn't be expecting anyone," Nadine said. Chloe turned to Sam and asked if it could be Victor when he shakes his head _‘NO’._ And just like that in no more than a split second after the 'no', Nadine was up with a gun drawn standing between the door and Chloe.

"And they say chivalry is dead love," Chloe said with a grin on her face. Nadine just rolled her eyes when a woman's voice was heard at the door.

“Nadine?” A woman said in a European accent.

Nadine's stomach sunk and she couldn't believe her ears. She turned to Chloe with almost an apologetic look and put her pistol away. _'What was that for?'_ Chloe thought. Nadine slowly turned back to the door and turned the knob.

The door opened and a breathtaking mesmerizing woman was standing there. She had silky jet-black hair and stunning facial features. She was tall, almost defiantly taller than Chloe and she had on designer clothes no doubt and carried a designer bag. Nadine was even skirting a smug smile if Chloe didn't think so. _‘Who is this attractive woman stealing her time from Nadine’_ she thought. _‘Jealous much’_ she also thought.

“Nadine Ross. Your mother said I could find you here. You are one hard individual to track down these days my dear.” said the striking woman

“Sarah,” Nadine said and invited her in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadine and Sarah 'catch up'

Now if Chloe was the jealous type she didn’t let on. She did, however, watch this woman closely. Nadine had invited her in and now they both were sitting on the couch. The sun was shining through the window and catching Nadine’s beautiful smile, a warm breeze was blowing through the hut bringing with it the smell of sea air. It would almost be sexy and romantic if Chloe was sitting where the other woman was sitting. But alas, she wasn’t. Nadine and Sarah were making small talk. They were catching up as Sarah said. ‘Catching up’ Chloe said under her breath in a childlike mocking tone. Sam heard her from across the table where they were sitting. Sam had noticed Chloe’s behavior had turned quite sour since Sarah’s arrival.

“Jealous?” Sam looked at her and said

“Jealous? Me? About what?” she said quickly. Chloe had hoped her voice didn’t raise an octave near the end, but she knows it did.

“Uh uh,” said Sam

“Look. Sam, I don’t know what you’re on about, but I am perfectly fine. In a perfectly fine mood” as she is sitting at the table eyeing Sarah with her arms folded across her chest.

“Sure you are Chloe. But you have been eyeing Sarah since she got here. And I know you and Nadine are partners and all, but I am pretty sure Nadine knew people before you.” Sam stated with a laugh

“What are you on about Sam? I am very aware Nadine is not glued to my hip! Does it not bother you that this woman, who wasn’t invited mind you, is sitting in _our_ hut and Nadine hasn’t even told us why she is here or what is going on?” Chloe said more angrily than anticipated.

“Its Nadine. This woman knows her. _You_ know Nadine, and I trust she wouldn’t just let anyone in here. You saw how she was up, gun drawn and in front of you when there was a knock at the door. Do you not trust Nadine’s judgment?”

Just as Chloe was going to answer Sam with even more anger than before she overheard Sarah say something along the lines of… “We need you, Nadine. The Circuit needs you again. I need you.”

Just then Chloe stood up. Already heated with Sam’s word exchange, already heated because this woman was here. “Absolutely NOT!” Chloe said directed at Sarah.

At this point, Nadine was just staring. Staring at Chloe with a look of confusion. Trying to figure out what was going on, why was Chloe upset. Did she even notice Chloe was upset? Why did Chloe look like she wanted to murder someone? And just like that Chloe’s look on her face had changed…

“I…uh… we have this gig... yeah. Coming up. Big treasure. We have been scoping it for weeks.” Chloe said nervously at Sarah.

“I am sure” as Sarah turned back to Nadine and handed her a file containing all the briefing on the issue at hand. “Contact me at the info inside the front sleeve when you have an answer. I will be staying at the Claridge in London. I am pretty sure you know exactly where that is located.” She then turned and winked at Chloe before heading towards the door. Chloe was boiling.

Nadine stands and walks Sarah to the door. “Thanks for the chat. It was great seeing you. I will have your answer by the end of the day.”

“Perfect” Sarah places her hand on Nadine’s arm leans over and kisses her on the check. “Until we meet again. Totsiens.” And Sarah left.

“Totsiens!! TOTSIENS!! Did she just…" Chloe is pacing the floor at this point. "Did she just speak Afrikaans!! To you!! UGH!” Chloe grabs her shoes sits down and begins to put them on. “Really! I have been studying Afrikaans for weeks! WEEKS! And I haven’t even had the chance to have a conversation! With YOU!!” and Chloe is out the side door heading towards the beach.

Nadine just stares at Sam. She doesn’t even know what to say at this point. She possibly thought that Sam had pissed her off somehow. _‘Yeah, that had to be it.’_ Nadine  
thought.

“Alright, Drake. Out with it. What did you say to Chloe? Why is she so upset?” Nadine stated

“Me? I- "

“Spill it Drake or so help me god…”

“It has nothing to do with me I swear on my life!” said Sam with his hands up in defense. “Maybe you should ask your girlfriend,” Sam responded.

“Girlfriend? Who…” as she stares at the couch. “Really? Girlfriend? She is a friend! Someone I worked with in the past! Sure…maybe we had a fling at one point- “

“Uh. I wouldn’t mention that to Chloe.” Sam said

“And why would Chloe care?” she asks Sam while she crosses her arms and stares at him. She flexes her biceps just to scare him a little.

“Alright, Nadine. No need to get hostile,” he said nervously. “With all due respect, I think that is a conversation between you and Chloe. I am heading down to the resort for a while. Find me a couple of drinks.” And with that, he snakes pass Nadine and out the door.

Nadine didn’t understand what the hell was going on. And now Sarah shows up at her door asking for a favor. She hasn’t seen Sarah in almost 10 years. She was in her early 20’s and was just a Scout in Shoreline at the time leading by her fathers’ example. The first time she met Sarah was when Sarah’s father and her father Adonis had a meeting in the camp outside of Nairobi.

Sarah’s father Richard was an ex-SAS British veteran and later became a member of a PMC which was hired by KAS International. He was helping in illegal poaching and smuggling of elephant tusks to countries of Southern Africa. Hence, the meeting between Sarah’s father and Nadine’s. Richard needed Adonis to hold off a poaching group that was ex-military. And while the dads were doing their thing Nadine and Sarah had a chance to talk. It was small talk at first and the more they talked the more comfortable they became with each other.

It was a long 2 years of missions, strikes, and determination but in the end, Richard and Adonis won their battle and saved nearly 100 elephants from being executed for trade and Adonis walked off with a handsome reward. During this time Sarah and Nadine became close. Dare Nadine to say almost a relationship. At least that was what Nadine saw it as. However, once the 2 years were over Sarah and her dad headed back to Europe and Nadine of course stayed with Shoreline.

_‘Two years.’_ Nadine thought. It was one of the closest and meaningful relationships she had ever had with a woman. Sure. She has had guy relationships, but they usually were for gain or to pass the time. But women were a totally different ballgame. Seductive, attractive and exciting. Nadine had known she was gay early on in her life. But of course, she kept it to herself, kept it a secret due to her father running Shoreline. She didn’t want to embarrass him or cross him for that matter. She knows now that, that was just stupid at the time. Now with her father gone, she wishes she would have told him.

Now Chloe was in her life. What life that is. She had lost Shoreline and her life led her to treasure hunting which she must admit she loves so far. She also must admit she finds Chloe very attractive, exciting…

“Wait…what?” Nadine said to herself. “Well shit…I don’t even think she is into women like that. Of course, she flirts but that’s Chloe, she flirts with everyone. Or does she even know I am into women? Wait… is that why she is so upset? Is she disgusted by actually seeing two women together? Great…” and Nadine was off to find Chloe.


End file.
